Goal Unreachable
by Lady Logos
Summary: It was a mask, a mask that I wore. Naruto is smarter than it seams and with his sensei out of town what will happen to their plans? Is team seven as it was and how are the missions coming up? Dark Naruto, Smart, not too powerful Naruto HIATUS rewritten
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hiya all. So here´s the first Chapter of my Naruto Story. It will follow the path of the original, But it will not be all that. There will be differences on the way and a lot of them. This is different from all of my other stories because this actually has a plot, which in my other stories is not so evident. In my other stories I write how I feel in that instant and then later on correct the mistakes if there are any. But this will be done with a plot from start to beginning. So enjoy. Also thanks to my lovely beta: Original-Botticella. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

** of pain.**

_What if the village knew about my heritage? What if they knew about my feelings? What if I wasn´t the baka they always thought I´d be? What if even one of them accepted me? What if__.__ The thoughts were inside of my mind, never leaving, never wavering, always cunning, plotting against me. I wanted acceptance so much that I could die because of it__.__ And who am I? Naruto Uzumaki, an academy student. I have failed the academy already two times. Tomorrow would be the third time. I wanted to fail. I wanted to. I didn´t want any of the academy, I already had a sensei and a good future ahead of me. I didn´t need the stupid academy to ruin everything I had so carefully drawn in my plans. I knew I had to get over academy at some point and become a shinobi, but that wouldn´t occur in few years. I didn´t want it and my sensei surely didn´t want it. _

I was in the academy, attending in class as cheery as ever. That was my mask, so that people would take me as a baka, an idiot. My grin so wide and my eyes and spirit never giving up. Only if they could know what I was. The only person I needed was my sensei, okay he was harsh and uncaring but he still taught me things didn´t he? So as long as we were sensei and student I was ready to serve him.

_Iruka-sensei was teaching us about the bunshin no jutsu. It was easy as ever. I had mastered that jutsu at the age of 5, and I still here in the academy and believing some bullshit about how it would be useful__.__ bah! Illusion is not a useful thing if you can avoid it. Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted as Iruka-sensei said to me:_

"_Naruto. Come here and perform the Bunshin no jutsu." I knew he hated me and wanted me to fail as bad as everybody else and I would give them that pleasure. Only because I wanted to show them later on what mistake they did when they couldn´t follow the code: Always be a private person. Never give up any intention about how smart you are, never give any information about what jutsus you can perform. Always be emotionless. The code had been programmed throw my head ever since I was four and got kicked out of the orphanage. Then my sensei found me and gave me the code, the meaning of my life. _

I went in front of the class and used far too much chacra to make a good bunshin. My bunshin came and it was completely useless – only lying on the floor and doing nothing. It was a weak bunshin.

"Um. Naruto, could you perform Henge no jutsu? Henge to me." Iruka-sensei said. Instead of doing the too easy jutsu I performed Sexy-no-jutsu. I became a very, very, very, sexy young woman, I had blond hair to my mid back with all Tsunade o-baa-san like style and I was all too naked infront of the whole Class! It was no problem for me of course to with stand their gazes. Irukas immediate reaction to this jutsu was as immediate nose-bleed. After he fainted I left the class as smiling as ever.

I went to Itchiraku to order some Ramen. Ramen was good. But not that good as everyone thought I thought it was. It was something I had made up because it was the only thing the villagers wanted to serve me. At itchirakus I wasn´t parried like everywhere else. Why the else did you people think I´d wear an ORANGE jumpsuit for fucks sake! Remember the code you idiots! Not getting detected was basic ninja skill and that ORANGE jumpsuit didn't help in that! But what could you do? The shopkeepers didn´t let me buy anything intelligent, they wanted me to fail. My sensei already bought me a suitable outfit, so that I could meet him in secret. That outfit would be mine to use freely after passing the academy with flying colors.

I ate my ramen and took a walk home. No running around today. I knew that the training today would be harsher as my sensei was leaving. He could not come back anymore after this meeting. That was something I didn´t like, I liked my sensei a lot but something's are unexpected and they were tend to do the most harm. I could live without my sensei. I already were a jounin level ninja by my skills and there was nothing more to it. It was as easy as walking to me. Learning the jutsus I mean. I knew hundreds of jutsus by now.

I was in front of my door. I opened it, took a walk inside and dressed to my outfit. Then I disappeared in a flash of wind and few leaves. I surfaced in a forest, a forest so deep you could only see the first trees. It was a very good place for a practice. My sensei was already waiting but the fire. He had made it up and was sitting on the ground waiting for me, always patient, always so underestimated if you didn´t know him.

"Sensei" I said and bowed lightly with my head. I had been told the manners and how to use them to my advantage. It was easy as hell. If someone saw you committing complete obedience then you were underestimated easily. If people thought you were loyal you could use that too.

"How was your day at the academy?" My sensei asked. He wasn´t concerned. I knew that he only wanted to know if anything had hurt me and if that so then he would see to it.

"Okay I guess. Iruka made me do a bunshin no jutsu. I didn´t succeed at that of course and then a henge. Instead of henge I used sexy no jutsu, which kind of is a henge. But Iruka was too occupied with his nose-bleed that he didn´t had the change to actually think it that way." I finished.

"Good. Now, as you know, I need to leave. I hope that everything goes nice in your life Naruto. Before I go I will give you a sealed scroll. Only you can open it. Try to figure out how." He said.

"Yes Sensei." I said and took the scroll he gave me.

"I also need to tell you something Naruto. You are an experiment of sorts. Orochimaru stole Yondaime for a second and performed all kind of test. Then after some time. Kushina was pregnant. You have a henge casted on you. That henge is like what you should look like if Orochimaru wouldn´t got some of his own genetic code to the mix. So that makes Orochimaru your second father. You are also Namikaze heir as well as Orochimarus."

"Arigatou, Sensei." I said.

"Bye Namikaze Naruto." He said before vanishing with a little bit fire.

"Bye. Itachi-niichan." I said. I wanted to cry, but that was out of question so I took a run home and when I arrived I took closer look at the scroll. _Okay now__.__ What to do with this. _I opened the scroll and it was blank. Completely empty. Then it hit me. _It is a blood seal! _I bite my finger and swiped the scroll with my blood.

Immediately some other scrolls and books appeared. _oh__.__ So it is a sealing scroll. Nice one there sensei. _I placed them to my bookshelves and then decided to sleep. The academy last exam was tomorrow and all. I didn´t want to pass it yet.

Xxx

I woke up slightly before my alarm came to life. It was a habit of mine. My inner clock was always on time of course but still I was careful. I went to my bathroom after fixing my bed and looked into the bathroom mirror. A pale, blond, blue eyed boy stared back.

I went and turned the shower on and slowly washed myself. After that a quick breakfast and then back to the academy. To fail the third test and to look miserable.

In the academy they tested cloning. Bunshin no jutsu, I had pretended it was hard for me to do that, but it wasn´t. I still failed the exam, because I didn´t do it right. Later I went to Ichirakus to have a meal of Ramen. I was "sad" and I made a fiasco out of it, that I failed again. After that when I was on my way towards the only home I had at that point I confronted Mizuki. Mizuki was one of my academy teachers, I already asked from my sensei about him and he said that he should be harmless.

After speaking with him awhile I ventured slowly to home. When I got there I started learning new jutsus. I always when I got home studied some of the scrolls my real sensei got me. Today I was learning **Senei Jyashu (**_Sublime Snake Hands_**), **which basically was one of Orochimarus favorite jutsus as a kid. It is a Ninjutsu type jutsu, a summoning jutsu of sorts, although this jutsu didn´t need the summoning contract with snakes to succeed. It was enough that they liked you. So a summoning jutsu which basically summons endless mass of snakes to your sleeves, and they can move and attack and defend and do basically everything what the user wants them to. I knew that when I had learned all of these I would be around Jonin level. That was a good thing.

Xxx

I was running in a forest. Away from Mizuki and Iruka who both where after me. I had the forbidden scroll with me, which I had stole because Mizuki asked me to. Before they had confronted me I had already learned 2/3 of the jutsus from the scroll. Now I thanked Itachi-nii-san about teaching me how to learn things while doing something. It was a valuable skill, if an enemy ninja was chasing you and you had stolen some information, you needed to learn it before you got away. Just because it was for the best and because if you were captured or anything you could get away by leaving the scroll but still have the knowledge.

Iruka suddenly protected me from a Fuuma Shuriken, which instead stabbed him to the back. Iruka was crying.

"Naruto. I know how you feel. You are so alone. Maybe, Maybe if I would have seen your pain, instead of living in the past this would have never happened. I am so sorry, Naruto."

"Wha. Sensei?"

"Ha. Iruka. It took you that long before you understood. Naruto. You are just a monster. Want to know why people hate you?" Mizuki said with an evil voice. I stood up and and started running again. The hunt continued. It was like Iruka got me until I throw some shuriken towards him and henge dissipated.

"How did you know I wasn´t Iruka?" Another Henge dissipated.

"Because I am."

"You have to understand that we need to kill that demon. He is nothing more than just that. Don´t you think that it would use the techniques to it´s own pleasure to torture us and the village?"

"Yeah. I´d think that way." _I knew Iruka hated me. Ha! _".If Naruto was the kyuubi, which he is not. He is the devils jailor and for that he should be our Hero. Yondaime wanted that. I hate the kyuubi, but Naruto. Naruto is my valuable student and a good citizen of Konoha. He is Naruto Uzumaki my student!" I yelled heatedly. At this point my happy-go-lucky attitude needed me to save Iruka. So I created few hundred Kage Bunshin and told them to attack Mizuki.

After they had beaten him to a pulp I continued towards Iruka.

"Are you alright Iruka?" I asked.

"Yeah. Close your eyes, I have something for you." I complied. I didn´t feel anything unusual.

"Open your eyes." He said. I opened them slowly as I saw Iruka my jaw almost dropped. His hitai-ate was nowhere to be seen. Then I quickly lifted my hands to my forehead. _SHIT SHIT SHIT! I made it from the academy!! FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!_

Well I needed to be happy so I just attacked Iruka and hugged him.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei!" I screamed.

Xxx

It was my first day as a genin. It´s the lowest class of all ninja. I woke up at 5.30 like ever, morning. Then went to bathroom and washed myself then made my bed perfectly and then took some clean clothes from my wardrobe. I was sick at using Orange. I hate that color I say you! I took a dark blue fishnet shirt to the bottom, then black basic ninja trousers only that these were only to my knee. Then I wrapped my legs to bandages and put my ninja sandals on, then I took a short sleeved basic turtle neck shirt which was black also, and then for the two finishing touches. A knee long short sleeved black jacket which had a dark blue kanji of "Hate", "Soul" and "Heart", the jacked also had the weight seals on them. I had used weights in my training since I began training. Then the basic ninja gloves that had steel on them and were from my fingers to my elbows. Then I placed my hitai-ate around my neck and took my kunai and shuriken holsters and placed them to my legs. My jacket had several inner pockets and to them I placed sealed scrolls that were full of other useful stuff, like spare clothes, tent, weapons, money and all that kind of basic shit. Then again I had few jutsu scrolls also with me. I took my katana and placed it to my back. It was a nice change to get going like you are and not like others think you are.

Then I went to my bathroom and broke the henge which was over and in my body. I looked at the mirror. My hair was black and spiky, My eyes were iris black, and cat like, first coloration circle was blue and the next coloration circle was yellow. Then my eye whites were white. I got taller and my skin tone lost the golden like shade and instead was the purest white. My eyes shape was somehow snake like but not too much. I had very much both of my "parents" DNA. The most powerful shinobi in the world at that point. Yondaime Hokage known also as Minato Namikaze and Sannin, Orochimaru. I born to Minato and Kushina. They are my parents, but my genes come from Orochimaru and Minato.

After doing that which took about an hour I made a breakfast, oatmeal, a bar of dango and an apple. I ate them and cleaned my mess. Then I decided to meditate. I knew I had lots and lots of time before clock would we that almost nine.

Xxx

My inner clock said that it was time to go. Because of the alert I knew that I wasn´t late, My sensei had developed some nice skills in me. I was somehow happy because of that. I decided not to run. I wanted to make a show in front of my class mates that all thought that I was an ignorant fool.

I used Shun-Shin to puff in a little cloud of smoke to the center of the classroom. It was so fun to see their faces. They never knew I could use Shun-shin to go from one place to another. I was sure they didn´t even recognize me first. It was the clothing, my new form and of course the real me. The whole class was staring at me. I was just some crazy mixture of Orochimaru and Yondaime Hokage. Earlier I had looked like Mini Yondaime, but now. I had something feral on me. There was some Jonin, I didn´t know or care of his name and he looked at me like I had suddenly grown wings or something.

"Who are you?" Iruka asked from me. He didn´t recognize me.

"I am Naruto. Who else?" I said and went to my seat.

"Oh well then. heh." Iruka said while scratching the back of his head.

"Ahem. I will now announce the teams. Team 7, Uchiha, Sasuke, Haruno, Sakura (Sakura made a victory dance.) And Naruto. Uzumaki." Jonin said to us. I decided to interrupt.

"It is not Uzumaki. It is Namikaze Uzumaki" I said. Again every pair of eyes was on me. I decided to get used to it. Now was the time to make me show, what I got.

"um. Yeah. Well Team 7, Just go to class room 231 and wait your sensei there alright?" The jounin said and we moved. I didn´t care about the rest of the teams. They were mere rubbish to me. I could easily beat a jounin class ninja.

Xxx

We had already waited what felt like forever, but in reality it was two hours tops. Then Hatake Kakashi stepped to the class room. I didn´t look at him. A basic Jounin, although he had Sharingan and was the famous Copy Ninja, it still didn´t faze me.

"Hello team 7. " he said.

"YOU ARE LATE!" Sakura screamed. Oh Kami how annoying she could be, I could easily be in sync with Sasuke right now. He had to suffer this all the time, after all.

"Well. ehehe. I got lost on the path of life." Kakashi said to us. I noticed that he was studying us all. I just masked my chakra to be as low as Konohamarus. I didn´t want anyone skilled enough to notice to know my secrets.

"Okay team I meet you at the roof." Kakashi said and was gone in a puff of smoke. I was gone also. In a swirl of leafs. We reached the roof at the same time. He looked at me in amazement.

"When did you learn to shun-shin around the place?" He asked from me.

"None of your business Hatake." I answered.

"First of all you should call me your Sensei, not Hatake and secondly because I am in fact your sensei I have the right to know." He said annoyingly.

"First of all, I would call you a sensei if I respected you, Which I do not, and I have a sensei of my own already and secondly you have the right to keep your nose out of my business." I answered not so nicely. Kakashi eye-smiled at me and then turned to see the stairs.

Xxx

We were sitting in front of him. Sasuke was brooding, Sakura was in her own little world where she would marry Sasuke (Not happening) and I was carefully neutral. I had hided my chakra almost all of it. Kakashi was studying us and the same time reading Icha Icha Paradise. God how I hated those orange books. I hated the color, I hated the book and most of all I hated the plot of the book.

"Okay now team seven. My name is Hatake Kakashi and I am going to be your sensei. Now let´s introduce ourselves." Kakashi said.

"Um. What should we tell about ourselves?" Sakura asked. The academys smartest girl surely was an idiot. And they called me the dead-last.

"Well tell us your name, your likes and dislikes, hobbies and dreams." Kakashi explained.

"Shouldn´t you introduce yourself first?" Sakura asked again.

"Oh well. My name again is Hatake Kakashi, I have some likes and some dislikes. I have few interesting hobbies. Dreams. I am not telling you." Kakashi said and again smiled us with his strange eye-smile. The thoughts inside of our heads were very much like: _All we did find out was his name__.__ Again._

"okay you next pinky." Kakashi ordered.

"My name´s Sakura Haruno, I like. (looks Sasuke and giggles) I dislike Ino-Pig and Naruto-baga, My hobbies are. (Looks Sasuke again and blushes) And my dream is. (Looks Sasuke Again and blushes and giggles.)" Sakura said. Well nothing new in there.

"Okay you next angsty." Kakashi ordered again.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don´t like pretty much anything and I dislike almost everything. My hobbies are training and writing. My dream. No. Ambition is to restore Uchiha clan to it´s former power and kill a certain man." Sasuke said. Just as we all thought.

"Okay you next blackie." Kakashi said.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. I like new jutsus, chakra, pocky, dango, sushi and black. I dislike people who are stupid, fun-girlish or pervert. I also dislike Icha Icha Series, D-rank missions and dogs. My hobbies are training, learning new jutsus an writing. My dream. Is something that isn´t your business." I said.

"Okay. Well my impression about you all is that I. Hate you. I see you tomorrow at 9.00 o´clock at training ground 7." Kakashi said before he puffed out of existence.

**A/N: So here´s a new story for you all. :) Remember to press the review button :) Thanks again to my beta for wonderful work. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hola. So here it is.. Chapter two. I am sorry about the delay of my other story "Starting Over", I blame my beta and her calendar (She has lots of things to do). Well any how.. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

"Okay.. Well my impression about you all is that I... Hate you. I see you tomorrow at 9.00 o'clock at training ground 7." Kakashi said before he puffed out of existence.

Xxx

After the team meeting I headed to Hokage's office. I already used my real last name and all, but I wanted to able to use it legally. I didn't want anybody to mess with my heritage. I wanted to be able to live in peace and in my own company, until I had Jounin-rank and could put my plan into motion.

I ran at the rooftops. I could have easily Shun-shin'd to jijis office, but I was feeling lazy, so I ran. There were few Anbu guards and some other ninjas and civilians who noticed me, but I didn't pay any mind to it. I just didn't care anymore. Actually I had never cared, but it had been important to keep the facade up.

I came to the hokage tower and walked the stairs up to Sarutobis office. There were anbu guards on the door. They were looking at me questionably until they noticed my hitai-ate and let me in.

"Hokage-sama." I said and bowed. He took his eyes away from the evil paperwork and stared at me.

"Who are you?" He asked from me.

"Jiji.. You don't remember me?" I asked, I wasn't stunned, it was a common reaction because I had taken the henge off of me.

"Ah.. Naruto.. I see you know about the henge and took it off.. And Iruka informed me about you using your fathers last name.. Why are you doing this Naruto?" He asked.

"Because I can. It is my right after all." I said.

"Yes.. It is.. So what can I do for you, Naruto?"

"I want the scrolls My father and mother and certain third person left me, and I want access to my house. The Namikaze clan house and land." I said.

"WHAT?! You can't know these things! Even the counsel doesn't know! I can't grant you that Naruto." He said.

"Well then.. I will tell these thing to counsel by my self.. I am the rightful clan head of Uzumaki and Namikaze clans. Oh and I want my seat at the counsel." I said.

"You cannot do this."

"Oh yes I can. I have the documents right here." I said and took a scroll from my pocket and gave it to Sarutobi. He took it, read it and then let out a sigh.

"Okay. I will do all these things. I have no choice. But you need someone to guard you. After Iwa nins and Orochimaru and Akatsuki and many others after you they will be even more against and after you when they know that you are the son of Yondaime Hokage." He said.

"I know all that, jiji. But I don't need guards. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. And to be more exact, anbu or not, the villagers still got me when I was young so there is nothing you can do about it. Also now that I am a genin, I am officially an adult in our world, So because of this, you can't order me to be guarded." I said slightly smirking. I knew I had to look like some twisted Orochimaru, Yondaime smirk copy combined. I knew he hated to see me without my henge. It was odly satisfying.

"Very well then.. Here is the key to Namikaze estate. Have fun." Sarutobi said and smiled a little.

"Thanks Jiji.. I don't want our relationship to suffer because of this, so I repay with something that is highly valuable." I said.

"What?" Sarutobi was gaping at me. He didn't know that I had anything.

"First of all.. I will reveal you the secret of paperwork. Ever tried using Kage Bunshin? And secondly, because I have been spying you I know that you like Icha Icha books, so here is the new limited edition, signed and all." I said, throwing the all new icha icha into his table.

"Oh my.. This is too much.. That you Naruto.. Now go.. I want to read my Icha Icha.. I will take care of the counsel. I am sure they will be okay with this. Oh and on your way out.. Say to my secretary and guards that I am busy and there can't be any interruptions, okay?"

"okay, jiji." I said. Just as I was about to leave, he interrupted me once more.

"Oh.. And the scrolls are at the estate." He said, his eyes already scanning the pages of the new book.

"Cool.. Bye Jiji." I said and left.

Xxx

The Namikaze estate was huge. I went in from the front door and I was staring hardly. It was all clean and very nice. I ventured around the house. Every bedroom had its own bathroom on it, There were my parents bedroom, My bedroom and then three quest bedrooms. Then there was big kitchen and dining room, Living room was big and cozy. Then there was big library that was full of jutsu scrolls and books. Then there was a laboratory and training grounds. There also was an office which was my fathers obviously. It was also big, had a wooden table and few chairs around it, There was a window, few filing cabinets and bookshelves. It was a nice room.

My room was in the second floor, with the other bedrooms. My bedroom had Black, red and purple walls. The bed was huge and had nice light blue covers. My wardrobe was full of different attires. There was one thing in common.. They were all either black, red, green or purple. It was nice. My floor was black and had white carpet on it. It was fluffy and soft enough that I could have slept on it.

I showered quickly and then unpacked. I was now dressed in nice red yukata that had black on it. I placed my jutsu scrolls to my bookshelves, put a picture of my team and my parent to my night table beside my alarm clock, Placed my clothes to my wardrobe. Then it was time to get to kitchen and make something to eat.

Xxx

As I was making nice dinner for myself, I suddenly had an idea. I quickly summoned a raven, her name was tsuki.

"What can I do for you, Master?" Tsuki asked. She was a medium sized raven. A very nice companion actually.

"Could you go and invite Iruka, Sakura, Sasuke and Hatake here?" I asked nicely. I knew she was my servant, but she was also my friend and I like her. I never treated my friends badly.

"Do you want to say something specific in the message?" She asked.

"Yeah.. Say that I am inviting them to dinner with me."

"Yes, master." She said and flied away from the window. I started to make the dinner.

Xxx

**Tsuki's PoV**

Okay first to Iruka. I shun-shin'd to his house, he was at his kitchen, just about to make something until I knocked his window. He turned around and saw me. He immediately knew that I was a summon and that was the only reason why he opened the window to me.

"I am Tsuki. I am delivering an invitation from Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He invites you to have dinner with him along Hatake, Sakura, and Sasuke." I said.

"Hmm.. Okay, where are we going next?" Iruka asked.

"To Hatakes apartment."

We shun-shin'd there together. We poofed in existence together. Kakashi was lying on his bed and reading smut as always. I decided to let Iruka speak.

"Naruto has invited us to have dinner with him." Iruka said to Kakashi.

"What?! Are there someone else invited also?"

"Yeah.. Team seven."

"Well.. It seams that I have to go. Sasuke will not go if I don't go and Sakura won't go if Sasuke won't." Kakashi said defeated. We sun-shin'd next to Sasukes apartment, meaning Uchiha estate.

"Kakashi, just knock already. I can feel that my master is getting impatient." I said suddenly. Kakashi obeyed and knocked lightly. Sasuke answered the door and for a second he wore a dumb folded expression on his face.

"What are you doing here?" He blurred out.

"Naruto as a clan head has invited us to have dinner with him. We are going." Kakashi said.

"Hn.. Well, I have to go, don't I. Huoh.. Why dobe why?" Sasuke said grimly and stepped out and we walked to Sakuras apartment in silence. We again knocked the door and Sakura came and opened in a hurry. She had seen Sasuke from the window.

"Where are we going Kakashi-sensei?" She asked.

"Naruto as a clan head has requested our presence at his place to have a dinner. Are you coming?" Kakashi said. Sakura looked Sasuke a while and then just stepped out from the doorway and closed the door.

"Well. Are we going?" She asked.

"I will lead the way." I said and flied ahead of them as they walked towards the Namikaze estate.

Xxx

**Naruto's PoV**

I was growing impatient. The food was ready. I didn't want to reheat it. The dinin groom was looking really nice. It had a big ebony table in the middle of the room and had eight chairs around it. Three on each side and one in each head. I was thinking about the sitting order until I decided that I would take the head then Iruka and Kakashi would be at my both sides and at their left were Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke would sit beside Kakashi and Sakura beside Iruka.

I had took my finer selection of plates and all out to the day light. They were silver rise porcelain. The table was served like in fine restaurants. You had three glasses (wine glasses) then 6 knives, forks and spoons on each side of the table, you also had a bread plate and a little knife to go with it. It was fine served I had to admit. The table had wine red tablecloth on it.

The place had paintings on the walls and of course food and all in the table. On the room were also various vases on little tables that had fresh flowers in. Above the table was a crystal crown. Under the table was a fine Kashmir carpet. I had to admit the place was looking fabulous.

There was knock on the door. I was still dressed to my black and red yukata. It was made of the finest silk, so it was formal enough. I hoped that the others had had the head to dress well as well.

I headed to the door and opened it. Tsuki dismissed herself out of the way so that I could greet them properly. Iruka had a basic suit on him. It was looking good. Kakashi was dressed in black and silver, as the obvious clan leader he was, he had the clan robes on him. Sakura had a pink silk kimono on her and Sasuke also had the Uchiha formal robes on.

"Welcome. The dinner is served." I said and leaded them into my dining room. They left their shoes besides the door and came in behind me. Sasuke locked the door behind himself. I of course wasn't going to serve them food. I had a servant to do it. Namikaze clan had been and still was very wealthy so it wasn't any problem.

After they were all seated and had the first course of my menu before them and some wine in hand I started the conversation.

"So Kakashi, is there going to be any training coming? Special missions?" I asked him with the authority I knew none of them couldn't expect from me. I was the dead last for fucks sake!

"Ah. Namikaze-san, Hokage-sama has requested that you would do some other missions than we are doing now. He seems to think that it would be for the best."

"Oh.. Well, I am sure everything will be fine. Iruka-san, Is there any news from Iwa or Suna?" I asked again as I was at the same time looking at peoples table manners. Sasuke was of course perfect at them, being from the Uchiha-clan told you that from miles away. Iruka and Kakashi were eating neatly. The only one seeming to have problems was Sakura. The all perfect girl wasn't so perfect in the table. She was glancing at Sasuke in every few minutes so that she was sure that she was doing everything well.

I noticed that they had both realized after Kakashi had called me "Namikaze-san" that I was higher ranked than them. It was a very high hit on Sasukes pride.

"Iwa is silent for now. I know they know about you. Suna has requested to meet you, so I am sure that next mission for you is to go there. If there is nothing else, that I am afraid I have no Knowledge of." Iruka replied. After that we resumed eating. New courses were brought in, until what was the only thing left was the coffee and all.

"I suggest that we move into my garden to have tea of coffee or whatever you want as dessert." I said and left from the table to the garden. There were few stone benches in the garden. It was already dark but there were various fireflies to provide us with light.

We drank our drinks and talked shit about various things. Then it was time for our guests to head home.

"It was nice to meet you all again. I hope that you enjoyed yourselves." I said with a real smile on my face.

"It was very nice to meet you Namikaze-san." Kakashi said smiling his weird eye smile.

"It was also very enjoyable to meet you Kakashi-sensei" I said back.

"It was nice to have dinner with you Naruto-san." Iruka said.

"Same as well Iruka-nii-sama." I said. He was like a big brother to me so there was nothing wrong with it. Although Sakura gaped at this.

"It was nice to meet you. I thank you for the dinner, Namikaze-san." Sasuke said. He was at the line in that one. I knew the etiquette like the back of my hand. Kakashi and Iruka were now showing frightened faces. That was so close to being very rude. I was superior here. It was ok to Iruka and Kakashi to say -san, because Kakashi was my sensei and I considered Iruka as my brother. So there was nothing wrong with it. But Sasuke, whi was not yet a clan head and was younger than me should had said -sama, not -san, despite of being teammates with me. Right now it was my dinner offer, Formal one of that kind, and we were all off duty so now I was very much higher than he was.

"It was nice to see you Uchiha-_kun. _I hope that you enjoyed yourself." I said with a genuine smile in my face and clear amusement was shoving throw in my eyes. Sasuke went all red but didn't reply to my comment. Iruka and Kakashi released the breath they didn't knew they were holding back.

"Um.. Thank you for the dinner... Namikaze-sama." Sakura said, she was nervous, she didn't know how to act here. She was from civilian family. There were very few nins and people with rank in her family so she was lost at what to do.

"It was very nice for you to come, Haruno-san. I hope you have a nice and safe journey home." I said and kissed her hand and gave her a yellow rose. It meant in the flowers language a friend.

Then they left. I headed back inside. I dismissed my servant and went to sleep. It would be hopefully a nice day tomorrow. Just before I went to sleep I smirked. I knew that Sasuke would receive a lecture about this.

Xxx

**3rd person PoW**

They were all heading home first they dropped Sakura to her home.

"Sakura, in back there everything could have gone wrong. I am very proud of you, you handled it extremely well. You remembered that in that situation Naruto was his clan head. That was good job from you." Kakashi said and eye smiled again. Sakura blushed lightly and thanked him before going inside of his house.

At the next few moments they had came to Uchiha estate. Kakashi looked at Sasuke who was brooding as usual.

"Sasuke, why were you disrespectful back there?" Kakashi asked. Iruka was watching the situation at the sidelines.

"Because that dope doesn't deserve that respect from anyone, specially not from me." Sasuke answered with voice full of hate.

"No that is not true. He was the death last because he wanted to be. You don't understand, He is rightfully the heir and clan head of not only Namikaze but Uzumaki clan as well. You could have been in great deal of danger if Naruto had not taken it all with a joke. All of that was just a show, a show to provide us with information that now he has power and he does not hesitate to use it. Right now, if I wasn't his sensei, I would call him -sama as well. Iruka is different. He is Narutos nii-san, or as Naruto calls him, nii-sama. They have known each others for years. I permit you doing something as foolish ever again, understood!?" Kakashi said.

"Hn. I am Uchiha. Uchiha is higher in clan scale than Namikaze or Uzumaki, that is a known fact. Therefore I don't have to respect him at all if I do not want to." Sasuke said again.

"You.. There is no Uchiha clan anymore! Just because the council kisses your golden ass, doesn't mean that you can forgot basic manners. You are not even the clan heir. Itachi is, you are not. You are just clan member and without a clan to protect you, you will fall, if you don't have allies like Namikazes and Hyuugas and the other clans. Why can't you see this Sasuke? Try to get along with Naruto from now own." Iruka said angrily.

"hn." Sasuke said and went in to his house.

"That didn't go well.." Kakashi said.

"No it didn't" Iruka complied.

**A/N: Sorry that this was much shorter than the first chapter.. Sorry. Also remember to answer to the Poll I have on my profile :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****Hello again my lovely readers. I just got some pointers from my beta. I thank her very much because of this and because of the wonderful job she is doing. Oh and I really need reviews. They are my lifeblood. My inspiration (read muse) is a bitch and so that she can spin her roulette she needs money, and that money is reviews. So please review. **

**Then again I am having major writer's block in my other stories, and because of that they are not getting updated. I want to give you long chapters because I know that I like them. Also I am not so fast anymore with coming up with different things in my stories. I want to write as good text as I possibly can and that takes time. **

**Remember to answer the pole that is in my profile. It is because of Starting Over and I want some honest answers to what I am going to do with it. It seems that Starting Over is completely without any kind of plot, or that it has lost it somewhere on the way. I would like to actually repair that, but I need opinions about it, so answer the fucking pole!! Oh sorry about that. I usually am not so****.**** Well what ever.**

**If you have any questions about anything, PM me or leave a review.**

**Answers to your questions:**

**-Many of you have asked about the pairing. I have no idea yet about that. I mainly am specialized to write yaoi, but het will do also. I can promise you this will NOT be NaruSaku, NaruIno, NaruTema or NaruTayu. Thanks :)**

**Enjoy ;)**

**3. Are we changed?**

After that day, the day of meeting his sensei and team mates, he was bound to change. There was no mask anymore to uphold, no more intelligence to hide. No more being hyper and too moving. Now it was time to be peaceful and observant. More than anything.

Xxx

Naruto woke up before his alarm clock, as usual. It was already 5 o'clock in the morning. He would not have enough time to do everything he wanted. He slowly rose from the bed and made it, before changing clothes. The servants had came and took out his today's clothes.

He was wearing white today. White fishnet, with white shirt, white shinobi pants and black sandals and his usual jacket and katana and all. He had black bandages on his legs so that he would appear more fashionable and at the same time it was for a safety reasons. The clothes could stuck places. It wasn't unheard of.

After showering and changing he ate the breakfast which his servants had made for him and then went to the yard to practice his new Taijutsu. There were several things he needed to learn, one was the Hebi style. It used the user's whole body to do the assault, it demanded calmness and precise attacks. The style was made based on how snakes moved. He had Orochimaru's scrolls to tell him all about it. He was kind of happy because of that. He also had few other Taijutsu moves to learn.

Xxx

After the practice, it was nearly his time to go. He had his weapons, he had everything he would need. He took of at top speed to the training ground seven.

After getting there he saw Sasuke who was already there. He noticed his skin being paler than before and he also had circles under his eyes. He had not slept and not eaten anything, that made things troublesome.

After waiting ten minutes in silence Sakura got to the graining ground and immediately started clinging Sasuke like a life line. It was very frustrating to Sasuke, I noticed. It was nothing to be scorned from, but it was hard to be a good team, when Sasuke obviously had some rivarly thing going on with me, Sakura was hating me and Hatake was either late or ignoring me, favoring the young Uchiha prodigy more. Sakura again was left alone in her little world. We all knew that she cared about Sasuke and Sasuke only, He had her full support.

After waiting three hours Kakashi finally made an appearance.

"YOU ARE LATE!!" Sakura screamed like a banshee that she was.

"Well. I got lost in the road of life. heh he he" Kakashi said, still giving his strange eye smile to us. I was silent. I observed.

"Naruto, have you stated to everyone that you are the Namikaze clan head? Have you informed everybody about this fact?" Kakashi asked from me.

"Not yet. I want to keep it a secret a little longer. I will tell everybody about it when the first council meeting comes in few days. I am bound to be there in the evening so if we have any missions then, I have to favor the meeting over them." I said. Kakashi nodded.

At the roof we had already given the information about this Survival test as Kakashi wanted to call it. I wasn't too moved. It was all about teamwork, I knew it then and I know it now. There was just a little problem here. How do I make the team work? There needed to be something I could do.

As I thought about my options Sasuke and Kakashi were watching me intently. Always if someone was plotting something or thinking, there was something that indicated to that. Like in Shikamaru's case that hand thing that many misunderstood to be a handseal.

When I was deep in thought, I had no such trait. I just looked passive. Kakashi wanted to test this I knew. And as I was thinking and more time went by, suddenly a kunai was thrown towards me.

I sidestepped it and took hold of it by the ring that was in the end of it and launched it back. This kunai just had an explosive tag along with it. I knew that Kakashi would catch it and go boom. It was nothing more. I was bored, and I had finally gotten the answer that I needed.

Xxx

"Okay let's start this shall we?" Kakashi said. We all nodded.

"This clock here tells you the time limit. Under that time limit you must got the hand of these bells." Kakashi said shoving us the bells that were in his belt.

"You have to come to me with KI, if you want to survive." Kakashi said. Nobody moved.

"But we could hurt you.. Is that really wise?" Sakura asked. The smartest girl in our class could surely be stupid when she wanted to.

"No you can´t Sakura. He is a Jounin after all. A mere Genin could´n possibly harm him." I said quietly with a smirk on my face.

"Okay let's start!" Kakashi shouted. Sakura and Sasuke immediately went hiding. I stayed. I knew I didn't need anything. I unleashed my KI to Kakashi, and to Kakashi only. He ghasped, and fell to his knees.

"Remember me saying that I would call you sensei when I would recognize you being one? When I would honor you and all? That time is never coming. There is only few people that I honor and no one that I would call Sensei without my real one pointing me one besides himself." I said as I took the bells from him and called.

"Sasuke, Sakura come here." I said. They came. My KI was still with Kakashi and not with them.

"What did you do, dope?" Sasuke asked.

"Unleashed my KI of course, What else?" I said smiling slightly.

"Now Kakashi, get over it and get a grip or something. Isn't it somehow devastating that a merely genin could beat you, without using any weapons? No no no. No Sakura, Sasuke. This test was about teamwork, that because of Kakashi will never bloom in this team. Kakashi will only teach Sasuke, I don't know about Sakura, but she will go to Kurenai for Genjutsu or to Tsunade for being a medic nin. As for my self, I already have two teachers. And soon three. If my plans go as they should, well anyhow, the team will never bloom, because of Kakashi and because he can't teach, but I will make the council do something to it, don't worry about it." I said and gave the bells to them.

They just watched me with Kakashi, Kakashi was just staring at my unprotected back and I knew that the minute of I released my KI, he would want my blood. That was certain as everything.

"Now Sakura, Sasuke, please back a little bit alright?" I said. They wisely backed of from my place and I took my KI back and hold it especially well. In that tiny moment Kakashi was on his feet, rushing to meet me.

I just stood there on my black and white clothing. He had kunai on his hand and he was aiming on my neck to kill me, swiftly. I just sidestepped the attack and used a roundhouse kick to kick him to a nearest tree. He slumped down, put his book out of the way and lifted his hitai-ate to reveal Sharingan. I heard Sasuke gasp and explaining Sharingan to Sakura. I paid no mind to it. It wasn't anything uncommon, Sharingan that is. It was development from byagukan and that was all. And if the two were mixed. you got Rinnegan. Which was the most powerful eyetechnique at the moment.

I almost laughed at this, little show of power, Almost. The sharingan wasn't a pushover, but I knew that after using it Kakashi was unable to do mostly anything, and that would be a hindrance to my plans.

He came at me again. I swiftly kicked him to his chin and he went flying again to the nearest tree. Just in time too. The clock rang to signal that the test was over. Kakashi had placed his hitai-ate again over his eye and was standing now.

"I can't say that you passed. Sakura, Sasuke you just left everything to Naruto to take care of. Well it was a good strategy from Narutos part. As he did know that you were never going to believe him that this test was about teamwork. Which is nothing new behavior from your behalf. Sakura, you are weak and will excel in Genjutsu or in medical and Sasuke you are average, maybe slightly over average. But about Naruto I have no slightest idea. The academy teachers never actually taught him anything and because the lack of training I can't say what he knows and what he doesn't." Hatake said to us.

"Hn." Uchiha said.

"Well, I am not that weak. There has to be something other than I can do, sensei. Will you teach me in genjutsu or medical?" Sakura said.

"Sorry Sakura, But while I am good at Genjutsu, it is because of the Sharingan I have, not because I have talent and because of that I can't teach you about that. You might want to ask Kurenai about it. She might agree to teach you about genjutsu. Then again medical will work for you as well, although we have no such good medics here in Konohagakure. The only way for you to get teaching about that would be to travel and find Tsunade, the slug princess, on of the three Sannin." Kakashi said.

"What about me and Naruto?" Sasuke asked. I knew the answer to that already. As I had explained this already. It seemed that Kakashi had forgotten my words, and I am not content to repeat my words.

"Well I will train you all three to some extent. There is nothing wrong with that, but above that I would like to train only you Sasuke. Is that okay?" Kakashi said.

"I asked about us both _sensei." _Sasuke said.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I will not be without teaching so I really don't care what Kakashi has or has not to teach to you or anyone else. I am mere Genin, and still I beat him fair and square. He even used his Sharingan, but I defeated him still. So there is only two options to that. Either he is very weak for a genin to defeat him, or the said genin is not in genin level." I said. The thought had gone throw all of our heads, I just confirmed this lovely little fact.

"Well who in that case is going to be your teacher?" Sasuke asked along with Kakashi.

"Well, I have few very interesting candidates. One Sannin wants to train me, One of the sannin I want to be an apprentice of and then there is a one nice man. In rain none of the less. Well I will have to see about everything ." I said. It was perfectly sure that I would get every single one of them to train me. It was nothing else.

"Oh. Which of the three Sannin are you talking about?" Kakashi asked.

"Figure out yourself." I said. It was again the basic ninja trick. Look underneath of the underneath. It was that easy.

"There are no two sannin, only one. You mean Jiraiya?" Kakashi suddenly blurred out.

"Oh yeah. I mean Jiraiya. There is no one else to teach me certain things which I wish not to teach to my self. That is all. Now, as we matter of fact passed the test, can we continue on our lives? I have things to do." I said.

"Oh. Well dismissed. See you tomorrow at nine o'clock at the Hokage tower." Kakashi said and Shun-shin'd away from the training grounds, I at his heels.

Xxx

After that next morning they did various D-rank missions. Until Kakashi decided that it was their time to do C-rank mission. Kakashi wondered with Sarutobi and Iruka about Naruto's behavior and how it had changed at the moment he had placed that Konoha headband on his arm. That was something that worried them greatly. After a brief discussion they called Jiraiya to come Konoha and look about the boy.

Xxx

They were at the Hokage tower, Jiraiya, Naruto, Sarutobi, Iruka and Kakashi that is. Naruto looked around the place as usual. There was nothing wrong anywhere and there was no new missions after that last one that had been protect some cargo.

"Why am I here?" I asked silently. I didn't want to be here.

"Because I am going to look throw your seals." Jiraiya said. So there was more than one seal on me. How interesting.

"What do I have to do?" I asked.

"Take off your shirt for me and mold some chakra." Jiraiya said. I did as he asked. The headband also came off. I didn't notice anything different thought. I molded silently some chakra after a moment I heard the whole room gasp. I didn't understand why this was, until I actually looked at my upper body. Normally there should only be the shiki fuuin seal that yondaime had placed on me. But there wasn't as Jiraiy had dissembled the seal to various parts so that he could see if any part lacked.

I understood more about seals that I actually told anyone. Now after weaving myself from the whole body mirror I gasped as well, and after that I was furious. There were the seals that my sensei had placed on me, they were nothing harmful, as I had been explained, only that there were few in those that were restricting my eyes, which I didn't understand the purpose of. Then my fathers seal had contained also few others. Like loyalty to Konoha, never to hurt any of the villagers, loyalty to team, friendliness, honor and understandable and forgiving Nature. What the fuck I cursed in my mind. This was bad.

Jiraiya just shook his head. I took action before he could. I went throw easily over hundred hand seals, with both hands and screamed suddenly:

"Fuuin KAI!" And latched my glowing fingers as many of the harmful seals as I could. I had ten fingers so ten seals less. The pain was terrible and I felt complete change of heart and nature. There was no more the forced loyalty or anything of that kind. There was never ever going to be a day that I couldn't protect myself. Now I would be the one in control of myself and my body.

As I slumped to the ground the seal took new appearance. The shiki fuuin seal was as it has always been, because the harmful nature changing seals were not connected to it anyhow. They were masked inside of the seal, but they didn't interact with it. Then I turned slightly to look about the other seals that my sensei had placed on me. I didn't alter them that time. I silently just looked at them. There was the restriction seal to my eyes, which was probably because of some bloodline that I had no idea of. I was wondering should I do something to it.

Then there were some seal that was knowledge seal. If I broke it some knowledge would come to me. Then basic gravity seals, some other seals that made me understand different situation. Rational thinking seal for instance. Then I turned my gaze back to yondaime's seals.

There were still left some seals, like a very knowledge full knowledge seal. I inspected it a moment. I suddenly understood something. There was a reason why I couldn't learn something's and why I was little slow. I needed to think three times as much if I wanted to understand something because the knowledge seal was made wrongly. It sealed part of my rationality and nature smartness inside of it. I was now very angry. I decided to take the knowledge seals away, as well as the eye restricting seal.

Others were looking at me like I was crazy or something. Probably because of the swift rid of the seals.

"Why did you broke the Yondaime's seals?" Sandaime asked from me.

"Ask from Jiraiya. He knows very well what those seals did. Also this knowledge seal is made wrongly. It actually restricts my nature learning and understanding. If someone else would have not placed the cunning, rational thinking and learning seals into me, I would be as stupid as Kiba or even more so. I need to do three times more thinking than everybody else if I want to understand something. This is just plain wrong." I said.

"The Yondaime's seals were forcing loyalty, friendliness, protection of Konoha, Protection of the villagers, and no harming the villagers or any other Konoha nin. That is why Naruto feels betrayed." Jiraiya said.

"Oh dear. Now I understand, I had no idea." The sandaime Hokage said. Again before they could react I quickly went throw the hundreds of handseals and shouted once again: Fuuin KAI!" and slammed my fingers to the seals I wanted to get rid of.

The sensation was horrible. The two knowledge seals were pumping me full of information. There was memories, techniques, many things about my family, History, Maths and other school subjects, special seals, information about people and places, information about their plans, information about akatsuki and how to beat them, information about the bijuu, information about my heritage. Information about everything I could even imagine and far beyond. Then all the smartness and my natural talents were flooding over me. My senses were very much over normal, same thing with everything. Suddenly hundreds of plans about how to get away from this situation if I wanted came to my mind. I didn't even had to think about it.

Then I felt my eyesight change but only to few seconds. I truly had kekkei genkai. And if possible I needed to hide it better than anything. I was at the ground panting and I had a horrible headache. I whimpered a little bit because of the pain was so great.

"Could I please have few aspirin?" I said quietly. My nature had changed completely. No more was I a happy go lucky kid. The show I had played couple of days was just it, a show, all that rationality and thinking over mu capacity, all the plotting and sarcasm wasn't me either. Nothing more nothing less. Now I was quiet and reserved. The honor that had kept my natural honor and manners at bay was gone and now I had changed because of that. I had gotten my father's plans and I planned to execute them as fast as I possibly could.

"Here you go Naruto." Iruka said.

"Thank you Iruka-nii-sama" I said and got the pills down with a glass of water.

Xxx

There was a minutes of silence after I had taken the medicine. Then I started to inspect the memories and information that I had gained. About my heritage. That was the most important part of all of them. I kind of read the information that I gained. Suddenly I gasped.

"What is it Naruto?" Kakashi asked from me.

"I am not. This can't be. a double? That can't be." I said and almost started to hyperventilate. Kakashi came before me, took a hold of my shoulders, and started to encourage me to breathe.

"Breathe Naruto!" Kakashi said. I started to breathe a little more steadier after a moment.

"Could someone cancel the hinge that I have over me?" I asked.

"What do you mean Naruto? There should be no hinge upon you. I thought that you broke the henge that you had on you." Jiraiya said.

"I have been lied once again. By my own sensei. I am not some lab rat after all. My sensei told me about the first hinge and that I was a crazy mixture of Orochimaru and Yondaime Hokage. Although I have been born to Minato Namikaze (yondaime) and Kushina Uzumaki I wasn't their child. I was some twisted lab experiment. But that wasn't true after all. I have some Orochimaru's genes but they are because of the alteration that I have been throw in my early years because of him. I wasn't made up in the lab after all. I am the child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and Orochimaru wanted me to believe that I was his relative which I am clearly not." I said.

"How do you know this?" Iruka asked.

"It's because of the knowledge seals that I had in me. They literally gave me the information. That was also why I needed the aspirin." I said.

"Now could someone please dispel the hinge?" I asked. Jiraiya came before me, placed his hands as a ram seal and shouted:

"KAI" The hinge dissipated and what was left? Well my hair had again changed. My skin tanned than before but not as much as originally. My hair had gained much more length. It was now to my midsection, it was golden blond and reflected red. My eyes lost their feral look and became that once so nice sky blue. My face gained Minato's appearance and the whisker marks in my cheeks disappeared completely.

Xxx

**A/N: Here you have the chapter three****.**** :) Remember to review, it makes my day :)**


	4. AN

A/N:

As it stands I have been having a HUGE writer's block and have been busy with real life and some other things as well, which have left me with almost of time nor desire to write.

UPDATE LIST FOR MY STORIES:

Uzukage:

I have written around half of a chapter now, and will continue on it as soon as I can, I have been writing it as well when the mood strikes me. I can't guarantee an update, but will do my best.

Themes:

The earlier chapters have been written when the mood strikes me (14-18) and have NOT been beta'd or even proofread, I thought you'd like some form of an update and so updated them in a hurry.

I will be going over them later so as to correct any mistakes that have been made, starting from chapter 1 to the latest and upload at least two new chapter.

Girls Girls:

As it is I've almost completely given up on this one and it's an almost dead animal.. Might be I come back to it, might be I won't.

Past and Future:

Is actually completed in a draft and I'll get to it when I have the time and desire to.

Back to Power:

Has almost two chapters done but I need to revise some points.

Starting Over:

Is still going on a full revision…

One of the Three:

Is on Hiatus as of now, however I have been slowly getting back to it.

Time and time again:

Hiatus…

Pain Forever:

Hiatus…

Music makes it happen:

Is on theory finished on paper….

Goal Unreachable:

Hiatus until further notice…


End file.
